Reflexión
by Jakare
Summary: El entrenador pokémon reflexiona sobre su vida amorosa tras preguntarse que quizás la performer y amiga de ojos puros y profundos sea su muchacha soñada. [One-shot]
**_Hola lectores! Hoy os traigo un breve Oneshot, espero que os guste._**

 **Reflexión**

 ** _~ · ~ · ~_**

El entrenador pokémon, sale del laboratorio del profesor Oak, al patio trasero, la noche no puede ser mejor: una hermosa Luna llena acompañadas de miles de estrellas, una celebración por su título de campeón de la Liga de Kalos, pero sobretodo el reencuentro con sus antiguos amigos y compañeros de viaje; se sienta en el pie de un árbol mientras recuesta su espalda en el tronco, ahora mismo muchas cosas pasan por su cabeza. En el laboratorio en medio de presentaciones, reencuentros y anécdotas; el entrenador enseñaba sus medallas, insignias del Frente Batalla y Trofeos varios (que su madre, Delia, había traído de su habitación) a su amiga y acompañante en la región de Kalos, mientras lo hacía, podía ver aquellos ojos puros, profundos y con un brillo de admiración, y ha pensado que quizás, de ella, sí se podría enamorar. Lo ha estado pensando desde ya hace un tiempo pero la crisis ocasionada por el Team Flare, la clase maestra de su amiga, su octava medalla y la Liga no le han dejado mucho tiempo de reflexión, ha pensado también que no sólo son sus ojos puros y profundos, lo que le gusta de ella. Es también la manera en que lo trata. En todo su viaje, en la región de Kalos, siempre lo ha apoyado y animado, no han discutido por asuntos banales ni se han sentido incómodos con lo presencia del otro, todo lo contrario, su presencia a sido la motivación y apoyo del otro. Por eso, después de enseñarle dichos trofeos, medallas e insignias, se ha disculpado con ella y con su Pikachu, y a salido al patio a tener un momento a solas; ahora medita.

De bien pequeño, el entrenador había intuido que encontrar a la muchacha soñada no sería cosa fácil. Ya siendo un retoño miraba con deseo las piernas con medias blancas de la enfermera Joy, y dentro suyo, algo le decía que aquello sería un camino difícil. Sobretodo porqué no tenía una idea clara de como debía de ser, aquella muchacha soñada, ni si de hecho existiría. No tenía preferencias. No la imaginaba ni alta ni baja, ni rubia ni morena. Tampoco se desvivía porqué fuese especialmente bella, ni inocente, como quieren algunos. A los cincos años se enamoró de la hija de los floristas de cerca de su casa, donde compraba las semillas, las flores, las macetas e incluso las hojas de menta y laurel que utilizaba su madre para cocinar, a veces únicamente iba a verla a ella, con la excusa de ver a los Vileplume y Weepinbeel. Evidentemente, no le digo nada. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Fue un amor secreto, que le hacía pasar las noches en vela, revolviéndose en la cama, con la imagen de la florista en la retina: aquellos marrones ojos puros y profundos. Un día, sin embargo, los floristas tuvieron que vender la tienda, se fueron del pueblo y no se supo nada más. La añoraba. Hasta el punto de lamentar más no saber nada de ella que de tenerla delante y declararse. No se volvió a enamorar hasta los ochos años. El entrenador lo ignoraba, pero sería la última vez que se enamoraría. Se enamoró de Daisy, la hermana de su amigo y rival, Gary (el cual había conocido en el campamento de verano del profesor Oak), ella acompañaba a menudo a su hermano a la casa del entrenador para jugar con él. Se sentía culpable, de haberse enamorado, le parecía una traición a la florista. La hermana de Gary debía de tener doce años y él, un niño de ocho, no tenía nada que hacer. Quizás cuando se hiciera más grande y las distancias que ahora parecen abismales se relativicen... Después, los años han pasado volando (y con ellas varias regiones, amigos y aventuras), cada vez más rápido. Ahora ya tiene diecisiete años. ¡Un año más y ya tendrá dieciocho, y será mayor de edad! Nunca habría pensado que llegaría hasta aquí, él, con los diversos sucesos de "vida o muerte" que a vivido a lo largo de su viaje ya se había hecho a la idea que moriría antes de llegar a los dieciocho: quizás intentando salvar el vigésimo altercado con los legendarios de turno o quizás atragantándose por comer con demasiada prisa. Pero la duda, ahora, es: ¿nunca más volverá a enamorarse? Hace casi una década que no se enamora de nadie y comienza a añorar aquellas noches en blanco, revolviéndose en la cama, con el recuerdo de la amada en la retina. Quizás hacerse adulto es precisamente eso. Al fin y al cabo, reflexionando, enamorarse es una muestra de inmadurez, una signo de que no se es suficientemente independiente. Ja! Bajo esa deducción, ¿entonces él ya es un adulto desde los diez años? Quizás sí... Lo que no entiende es como echa de menos una cosa racionalmente tan nefasta. ¿Cómo es que se siente vacío? ¿Por qué no se enamoró de Misty, la maestra de tipo agua, líder de gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, pero sobretodo su primera amiga, que conoció al principio de su viaje? De virtudes no le faltan. Tampoco defectos. Son defectos perdonables. Como todos los defectos; todos los defectos se pueden ¿por qué perdonar los defectos de Misty y no los de cualquiera de las otras? Si ha de amar a alguien, si amar quiere decir realmente lo que supone, no le pueden irritar defectos insignificantes. Y los defectos de Misty lo irritan. Es arrogante e inclemente. Estos defectos lo completa con la de (por inseguridad o enfado) mostrarse agresiva. Claro que es comprensiva, cálida y acogedora. Pero también es compresiva, cálida y acogedora May. May, en cambio, tiene la traba de ser demasiado impulsiva sin pensar en las consecuencias e inocente en algunos casos (no ha de extrañarle estos defectos, ya que, son los mismos que tiene él, ser su mentor también a repercutido en su personalidad. Nunca a creído en eso de que cuanto más parecido mejor). ¿Y Dawn? Dawn es divertida, inteligente, ingeniosa. Y se compenetran. Con solo mirarse, saben, sin decirse nada, por el brillo de los ojos, qué piensan, a que se refieren. En los combates, se entiende de maravilla. Pero, en cambio, es una niña caprichosa, que frunce los labios cuando se le niega un capricho. Además, es bastante escrupulosa y vanidosa en temas de moda. Al contrario que Iris, que siempre a sido una chica bastante alegre, despreocupada y vivaz. Es una chica que alegra las mañanas. Pero ¿cual es el defecto de Iris? Su soberbia, pero sobretodo, su hipocresía ante él, siempre a pensado que aquella actitud hacia él es para enmascarar su apoyo y aprecio por el entrenador, quizás sea su orgullo la que le impide ser más compresiva con él. El entrenador se lamenta, de por qué no se ha enamorado de ninguna de ellas. Será acaso que estos defectos únicamente son la manera de excusarse. Posiblemente. Y es que no busque ideales inabarcables, no es tan ingenuo para creer que encontrará a alguien sin defectos. En realidad, él daría la vida por enamorarse de cualquiera de ellas. Porqué de cualquiera de ellas valdría la pena enamorarse. Entonces, ¿toda esta reflexión ha sido en vano? No, más bien todo lo contrario, se ha dado cuenta que no son los defectos los que le impiden enamorarse de Misty, May, Dawn e Iris. Es su amiga de ojos puros, profundos y con brillo de admiración lo que le impide, ella lleva siendo, desde hace tiempo, el centro de sus pensamientos. Será acaso que él ya esta enamorado pero no se haya dado cuenta hasta ahora, parece ridículo pero no tiene otra explicación razonable, aunque el amor es bastante irracional. Aún utilizando la excusa de los defectos, cuyo algunos son bastante similares a la de sus amigas: la impulsividad de May en algunos aspectos o la pizca de capricho de Dawn, no le desagrada, más bien la vuelve más tierna y encantadora a su parecer. Ya no puede negarlo, más bien aceptarlo y afrontarlo.

Mientras medita eso, el entrenador pokémon ve como su amiga y performer de Kalos sale al patio y se dirige al lado contrario de donde está él (parece que ha ido a buscarlo). Él se incorpora de un salto. La sigue. Poco a poco va recortando distancia. Cuando más la mira, caminando delante suyo, más le agrada, y por la que ha notado en su viaje por Kalos y por esos ojos puros, profundos y con brillo de admiración, él no le desagrada, a ella. Ya está justo detrás de ella; la tiene al alcance de la mano. Bastaría con tocarle el hombro para que se girara.

 ** _~ · ~ · ~_**  
 ** _  
Espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier comentario, duda, amenaza, sugerencia, etc., será bien recibido.  
¡Un cordial saludo y hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
